Future-a-Rooney
by Teddiursa48
Summary: Maddie and Diggie are in their mid-late thirties with three kids. Here's their story of surviving having a stubborn 13-year old basketball player son, an 11-year old video game loving son and a 7-year old fashion diva daughter. Post-epilogue continuation of Feud-a-Rooney. Continuation of 'When Quirky Meets Geeky' (Liv and Maddie/ I Didn't Do It).
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

***Maddie's POV***

"Goodnight, Hazel," I said, tucking my daughter into bed. It was February 5th, 2034 and I'd just celebrated Hazel's seventh birthday. Alex was turning thirteen in April and Drake was going to be eleven in July. I left Hazel's room, I went to check on the boys. Alex was dunking a ball in the net we had moved into his room and Drake was sitting on his bed playing a video game.

"YES!" Drake shouted. "I beat my high score!"

"You're supposed to be in bed," I said. "and, Alex, you should be studying for mid-terms."

"But, Mom!" Alex said, sinking another basket. "I want to play basketball!" I really didn't want to turn him off from his dream, especially since it was mine too, but he really needed to study.

"If you aren't going to study, go to bed," I told him, reluctantly.

"How about, we play one-on-one and then I go to bed," Alex suggested.

"In your room?" I asked.

"No, in the backyard," Alex said.

"It's after nine, Alex, and dark outside," I told him. He scowled. "Throw it to me." I gave in.

"Sure," he said, bounce-passing it. I turned around towards the door. "Hey you never said anything about confiscating it!"

"I didn't, did I," I said.

"No, you-" He started. I sunk it back on. "Oh." I turned around and smiled.

"Now, go to bed," I said, in triumph. "That means you, too, Drake." Alex surrendered and got in bed.

"But, I need to get to the end of the level!" Drake complained.

"Well, hurry up," I told him. I never understood video games or why they're so entrancing, but I do know who got Drake hooked, Joey. So whenever Joey comes to visit, all they do is sit on Drake's bed playing video games. So, not much different than Drake's normal life, unfortuanately. Even though he was always playing video games, he manages to stay in shape by switching to exercise games, sometimes, instead of just sitting on the bed.

"And... done!" Drake said, slapping his controller onto the table beside him. He walked over to the console and switched it off along with the TV.

"Now, go to bed," I repeated.

"Fine, fine," he said, putting his hands up. He got in bed.

"Goodnight, guys," I said, turning off the light. I left the room and sighed. Every. Single. Night. I went through that every night. And, in the morning I'd have to argue with Hazel about not wearing makeup until she was twelve then wrestle Drake out of bed and yell at Alex to come inside five times to go to school. Well, besides this rut I was stuck in, I owned my husband's basketball team and life was pretty good, but somewhat boring at times.

I walked across the hall to the bedroom. Diggie was lying on the bed watching TV.

"Why is it that you never take responsibility for getting the kids ready for bed and ready for school?" I asked, flopping down on the bed in exhaustion.

"I don't know," Diggie replied. "I gues you just normally do it, and it doesn't occur to me to do it for you."

"Whatever," I sighed. Rolling over, I ignored the TV and fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

***Maddie's POV***

"Hazel!" I shouted. "Hand over the eye shadow!"

"It's blush!" Hazel said, pulling on the little container.

"Whatever! You aren't allowed to wear it until you're twelve!" I argued back.

"But it was a birthday gift!" Hazel complained.

"I know it was a birthday gift, but aunt Liv has to stop buying you things you can't have!" I told her.

"But, being twelve is so far away!" she complained.

"Five years isn't that long!" I told her.

"Five years?!" she questioned, letting go of the make-up in shock. I stumbled backward.

"Yes," I said, putting the blush in my pocket. "Now where's the rest of it?"

"Right here," she admitted, pointing to a drawer. I opened it. I gasped. It was filled to the top with all sorts of lipsticks, lip glosses, blushes, eyeliners, everything you could possibly imagine.

"Woah, aunt Liv gave you all this?!" I asked.

"Yep!" Hazel said. "You won't let me wear it so it just builds up."

"Well Liv's getting it back, I'm sending it to her in the mail!" I said, and took the drawer out of the vanity and almost collapsed from the weight. "Or not. This would cost a fortune to mail to Hollywood!" Hazel smugly grinned as I pushed the drawer back into place, then she grabbed her bookbag, and pranced out of the room.

I then made my way to the boys' room to be Drake's human alarm clock. His electronic alarm had been going off for ten minutes, as usual, and he was still sound asleep. I turned off the alarm and yanked the sleeping boy into a sitting position. That was the only way to wake him up and believe me, it was much easier to do that when he wasn't almost 100 pounds. He groggily opened his eyes and complained about not wanting to get up. I then snapped in front of his face and eventually he got up to get ready.

Then I made my final stop, the backyard.

"Alex, time for school," I called to my son, who'd been awake for two hours.

"One more shot," he called in return. I ran outside and quickly stole the ball from him. "Hey!" he shouted, trying to grab it back. I dribbled it a few times before dunking it. The ball bounced off the pavement and into the rack.

"There, one more shot, now go to school," I commanded him. After the kids were gone to school, I went back to the bedroom where Diggie was still asleep.

***Diggie's POV***

I woke up when I heard Maddie fall back down onto the bed.

"How were the kids this morning?" I asked.

"Just as stubborn," she sighed.

"You know we have to leave again soon, right? The team's playing The Celtics in Boston next week," I hesitantly reminded her.

"Ugggh," Maddie groaned.

"I know," I said. "You should call Liv to come babysit."

"Fine," she said, straining to get up. I got out of bed and got dressed to practice in the backyard. Everyone else was younger than me and telling me to retire. But there was no doubt that I was still the best player on the team. I went out to the backyard and picked up a ball. Soon, Maddie was outside and wanting to play as well.

"Short call?" I asked tossing her the ball.

"Too early for Liv," she replied.

"Oh," I said.

"Mind if I play?" she asked.

"Not at all," I replied. And so the one-on-one game began.

***Maddie's POV***

After the game, I went back inside to call Liv. She picked up almost immediately.

"Hey, Mads!" she answered.

"Hi, Liv," I said. "I need a babysitter for a few weeks, you available?"

"Actually, no," Liv replied. "I'm shooting a new movie for the next month or so."

"Oh," I said. "And one more thing, stop buying Hazel make-up."

"I'm not making any promises!" Liv said.

"Bye, Liv," I said.

"Bye," she replied. Now who was I supposed to call? Mom and Dad _still_ weren't retired and had to work, Joey was still busy with his shop. Parker wouldn't do it. Willow wasn't even in the country. Who the heck was I supposed to get to babysit. Then it hit me. Stains.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

***Stains' POV***

"Hello?" I answered, holding my phone between my ear and shoulder as I polished the tables in the fro-yo store.

"Hey, Stains!" I heard a familliar voice say in return. My eyes grew wide.

"Maddie?" I asked, in surprise. I hadn't heard from her in years.

"Yeah," she replied. "Could you do me a favour?"

"What?" I asked.

"Could you babysit my kids for a week while Diggie and I are gone? Diggie has to travel for basketball games," she explained.

"When?" I asked.

"Starting next Tuesday," Maddie told me.

"Short notice, much," I muttered. "Yeah, I'd be happy to. How many kids do you have?"

"Three," Madie replied.

"Three?" I repeated. Man, I really _haven't_ heard from her in years. Last I knew she'd had her first-born son, Alex. That must've been at least seven years ago.

"Yeah," she said. "You didn't know?"

"No," I said. "Last I heard, Alex had just been born."

"What?! Alex is almost thirteen!" Maddie said on the other end. My jaw dropped. This was worse than I thought.

"I'll be there." I confirmed. "For one, I'll be happy to help, for two, we need to catch up, desperately."

"Alright," Maddie laughed. "See you then."

"Bye," I said, and hung up the phone.

***Maddie's POV***

I hung up the phone. Walking out of the bedroom once more, I called to Diggie.

"Hey, I got a babysitter," I called.

"Liv?" he asked, walking around the corner.

"Nope, couldn't make it," I said, smirking. Diggie eyed me suspiciously.

"Joey?" He asked.

"Wrong again," I told him.

"Parker?" he guessed.

"Nope," I said.

"Your parents?" he suggested.

"Uh, uh," I replied.

"Willow?" he asked, with a puzzled look on his face.

"Wrong!" I told him, trying not to bust out laughing.

"_My _parents?" he tried again.

"Still nope!" I said, finally letting my laughter go.

"Who?" Diggie asked, confused.

"Stains!" I laughed, catching my breath.

"Oh," Diggie said. "But you haven't spoken to her in years."

"I know, she was a last resort," I told him, beginning to stop laughing.

"Stains doesn't seem to be the type to be any good at taking care of kids," he remarked.

"That's why she was a _last_ resort," I said.

"Wow," Diggie said, sarcastically and smiled. "Well, wish her good luck with kids like ours."

"If I do she won't babysit them," I said.

"Good point," Diggie said. So when the kids got home I explained to them that Diggie and I were going away for a week and they were going to be watched by a friend of mine. Drake didn't mind because he never paid any attention to his surroundings, anyway. Alex complained that we shouldn't say 'babysitter' because he was old enough to take care of himself and Hazel just whined that she didn't want me to leave. At least this trip would be getting away from all the normal torture of everyday life. But, I pity poor Stains for being dragged into this. Poor, socially awkward Stains.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

***Maddie's POV***

I forced my suitcase shut and zipped it closed. I brought it out to the front door and laid it next to the rest of our stuff. Diggie came out of the bedroom behind me.

"Ready to go?" he asked.

"Stains isn't here yet," I said, sitting down.

"Well she'd better hurry up, you have to make sure the rest of the team is there, too," Diggie told me.

"I know," I sighed. Then I heard Alex come out of his room, wearing his usual shirt, shorts and hi-top sneakers. He was headed for the back door once again. "Eat something!" I called.

"Fine!" Alex scowled. Turning back and sitting down across from me at the kitchen table.

"How're mid-terms going?" I asked him.

"Good, I guess," he said, reluctantly pouring a tiny bit of the least healthy cereal he could find. I rolled my eyes. He ate it dry and drank a third of a glass of water. He was trying to be rebellious but it wasn't working in his favour. Then, without hesitating, he ran back to the door and out to the backyard. A few minutes later, the phone rang.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Hey, Maddie, I don't know where you live," I heard Stains' voice say. I facepalmed.

"Are you in town?" I asked.

"Yeah," she said.

"Okay, good," I said and gave her directions to the house. I hung up the phone.

"Don't worry, she'll be here soon," Diggie assured me.

"I hope so," I sighed. "We're gonna be late." A few minutes later I heard a knock on the door.

"Finally!" Diggie sighed, going to get the door. "Hey, Stains." I got up from my chair.

"Hi, guys," Stains said. She was wearing the usual loose t-shirt and baggy sweatpants. She hadn't changed much in twenty years. She came in.

"Thanks for babysitting on such short notice," I said, picking up my bags. "Alex is in the backyard, Drake and Hazel are still asleep. Get them up at 7:30 to go to school, don't let Hazel wear make-up and pull Drake into a sitting position to wake him up."

"Got it," Stains told me.

"Good," I said, walking out the door.

"See you!" Diggie called behind us.

"Bye!" Stains called and Diggie closed the door.

***Alex's POV***

I watched from the backyard as Mom and Dad left the driveway, then I laid the basketball back in the rack and went inside. There was a short woman with dark hair slumped on the couch.

"You must be Stains," I said.

"Yeah, man," she replied in a nasal voice, turning to look at me.

"So, you like basketball?" I asked.

"Yeah, but I suck," she told me.

"You wanna come play in the backyard?" I offered her.

"Sure, man," she replied. So we headed out into the back yard and played one-on-one for a while and then she checked her watch. "Oh man! I was supposed to get your brother and sister up a half hour ago!"

"Don't worry, I'll help you," I said. "I'll get Drake up, you get Hazel."

"Okay, man," Stains replied, and we both ran into the house. I went straight back to my room and heard DRake's alarm going off. It must've been going off for at least 40 minutes. I took my sleeping brother by the arms and yanked him upright. He moaned groggily.

"Get up, Drake, we're a half hour behind schedule!" I said, shaking my brother. Drake slowly got up and started to get ready. "Hurry up!" I then ran out to Hazel's room, where Stains was just getting her awake.

"Are you a troll?!" she asked when she opened her eyes and saw Stains. I tried to keep from laughing.

"No, I'm Stains, man," Stains told Hazel. "I'm your babysitter."

"Oh," Hazel said, embarrassed.

"You have to get ready to go to school, Hazel. We're more than a half hour behind schedule," I told her.

"What?!" Hazel shouted. "I won't have time to put on my make-up!"

"Your Mom said you weren't allowed to wear make-up," Stains told Hazel.

"Not you too!" Hazel screamed, reluctantly getting up to go to school.

***Stains' POV***

I managed to get all of Maddie's kids to school on time. Even though it was his fault that we got off schedule in the first place, Alex actually was a really big help getting Drake and Hazel ready. I slumped down on the couch in exhaustion. Now I knew Maddie had a hard life, and I was just her frend who'd been stuck working at the same fro-yo store for twenty years.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

***Maddie's POV***

I arrived at my second home in the mid-afternoon. My second home could be any hotel room in central North America. They're my second home because I spend half my life there. To be honest, I'm getting sick of my second home, I'd like to spend more time in my first.

I went into our room and set my suitcase down on the floor. I felt like collapsing on the bed and falling asleep, but I forced myself to follow Diggie back out to the car so we could drive to the stadium. I could've fallen asleep in the car, but I knew I had to make sure the team was ready when we got to the stadium. After that, the coach could take over and I could relax. Owning a team is harder than it sounds. Travelling is tiring, even thouh it might not seem like it.

"Alright, Smith, Johnson, Kingston," I said for the fiftieth time. I no longer had to look at my clipboard, for I had memorized everyone's name. The whole time I was absentmindedly taking the team's attendance, I wondered how Stains was doing with the kids. I knew she could get a little confused and do something like tell _Drake_ not to wear make-up or something. I finished the attendance and routinely found my seat in the bleachers.

As I watched the game I thought about what might be going on. Alex was getting his mid-term results today, and I was kinda of nervous for him.

***Alex's POV***

"What?!" I shouted. "76%?!" I usually got higher marks than that. I slapped my exam down on my desk. I think the sudden noise must've startled Rachel Thompson be cause she jolted around towards me. I smirked.

"Sorry!" I apologized. Rachel smiled at me. I tried not to blush, but I could tell by the look on Rachel's face that I didn't do a very good job.

"It's okay," she said.

I left class almost as soon as the bell rang. I had basketball practice during lunch and I wanted to eat as fast as I could. After lunch, I raced to the gym. I should really watch where I'm going because I literally ran into Rachel. I backed up. Rachel looked as shocked as I was. The look on her face was sort of cute.

"Hey, Alex," she said, a little embarrased.

"Hey, Thompson," I replied.

"Sup?," she asked. Twirling her curly, brown hair.

"Stuff," I said.

"Hell yeah," she replied, and we went our seperate ways.

_God, she looks good in her basketball uniform._ I thought, and headed for the locker room.

***Diggie's POV***

The whole game, I couldn't help thinking about Valentine's Day. Two days wasn't long to plan anything for Maddie. I mean, with games all week and travelling all over. It wasn't like I _could_ do anything big. Staying in a different hotel room every night and travelling and playing basketball all day didn't give many options. But I'll figure something out.

"Diggie!" Johnny called from across the court and passing the ball. I caught it mid-air, turned 180 degrees and dunked it on the spot. The crowd went wild. Then I realized the game was over. I jogged off the court and went to the locker room.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

***Maddie's POV***

Two days until Valentine's Day and we're on the road once more. Diggie doesn't have a game for a few days, so we're staying in Denver until his game here against the Nuggets. Diggie parked the car just outside the door of the hotel. It seems that everywhere I go is in a circle, and every sign says, Welcome back to a hotel! We're going to make sure your room is clean, and same for your wallet! I swear I've spent more on hotels this year than I've spent on mortgage. I dragged my bags into the elevator and routinely pressed the button.

"Wrong floor," Diggie said.

"What?" I asked. "You said it was the top floor."

"The third floor isn't the top floor," he told me, as he pressed the fourth floor button.

"Well yeah," I said, "but the fourth floor is just where the honeymoon suites are, I thought. That's how it goes with most of the hotels." The elevator made a ding noise for the third floor and after a short pause the doors closed and we moved upward again.

"I know," Diggie said. "That's the way it is here too." The elevator stopped and we got out on the fourth floor.

"That doesn't make sense," I said, as we walked up the corridor. "If there are only Honeymoon suites up here then why are we- oh."

"Surprise!" Diggie said, opening the door of a room. "Happy Valentine's Day, Mads!"

"Oh my god, Diggie!" I gasped, leaning up and kissing him.

"Like it?" he asked.

"Like it? I love it!" I exclaimed. In the room there was a king-sized bed, a table and chairs, a two-seat couch facing a TV, and in the corner, there was a hot-tub. "And it looks just like the room from our honeymoon!"

_**Flashback to Diggie and Maddie's Honeymoon**_

_***Maddie's POV***_

_Wow, nineteen and on my honeymoon. Seems like only yesterday Liv was getting home from Hollywood and helping me ask Diggie to the school dance. I smiled, now I was here, in Cuba, at a resort, married to that foolish senior that dressed up like 'the night'._

_"Okay, that's the last of it," Diggie said, bringing his suitcase into the room._

_"This is strange," I said._

_"Why?" Diggie asked._

_"Why is there a hot-tub in our room?" I asked._

_"It's a Honeymoon Suite," he said. "They're supposed to be romantic."_

_"Romantic," I repeated, uncertain._

_"Yeah," Diggie said. "You know, like this?" He turned toward me and kissed me, walking forward so I was forced to walk backward to avoid toppling over. A few paces back, I bumped into the bed and collapsed back onto it. Diggie, not wanting to stop kissing me, came down with me. Slowly he moved back. "You know, romantic." He grinned. I returned the smile, gazing up at him._

_**End of Flashback**_

***Diggie's POV***

I glanced around the room once more as Maddie and I began to unpack. We'd be here for a while so there were a few things I wanted to do while we were here. It was kind of like a Valentine bucket list. So far there weren't many things I had decided on doing. Only one, actually. I was hoping we could go to a beach. Maddie and I had an inside joke from our honeymoon that I could bring up. I know she'd remember it.

"Do you want to go to the beach after this?" I asked, throwing another shirt from my suitcase to the drawer on the other side of the room. Perfect three-pointer.

"Yeah sure," Maddie replied. "But I should probably call home to see how Stains and the kids are making out."

"Making out. Sounds like a good idea," I said, just before pressing my lips against hers.

***Alex's POV***

I was standing in my room, dunking my basketball when the phone rang. Drake was once again glued to the TV screen with a game controller in his hands and I could hear Hazel in the other room arguing with Stains. I wish my sister would give the poor girl a break.

I dropped the ball and picked up the phone. "Hello?" I answered.

"Hey, Drake," I heard Mom say on the other end.

"Hey, Mom," I replied.

"How'd your exam go?"

I hesitated before replying, "76%." Then there was a brief silence.

"That's good," Mom replied. "Can I speak with your brother or sister?"

"Sure Drake's right here," I said. "Drake, Mom wants to talk to you!"

"Hold on," my brother said as I walked toward him, holding out the phone. Assumingly frustrated, Drake lashed the controler upward with so much force, it knocked the phone out of my hand. The phone flew across the room and smacked the TV. The poorly balanced TV fell four feet down off the armoir and crashed on the floor, taking Drake's game system down with it. The phone was in a pile of plastic and glass shards and I could barely reach it, but when I did, I realized it had been broken as well.

"Drake! What did you do?!" I yelled, throwing the phone down and running out to the other room to get another phone before Mom hung up, but it was too late, all I could hear was the dial tone. "Crap!" Then Stains came out of Hazel's room.

"What happened? I heard a crash!" Stains asked.

* * *

**Sorry it took me almost 2 months to update. I just had writer's block for a long time, but then I had a rush of ideas and, well, you get the point. Anyway, hopefully it doesn't take me as long for the next chapter.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

***Maddie's POV***

"Hello? I repeated into the phone for what seemed like the thirtieth time. "Alex? Drake? The line got cut off," I said.

"Well, I'm sure whatever happened, they're fine. Come on let's go to the beach." Diggie said, and we headed for the beach. It probably isn't the best idea to go swimming outdoors in Colorado in February, but Diggie seemed really persistent.

As soon as we arrived, the first thing that came out of Diggie's mouth was, "Oh yeaah."

I died laughing. "You remembered that!"

_**Flashaback to Maddie and Diggie's Honeymoon**_

_***Maddie's POV***_

_Man, a walk on a beach in Cuba was the pefect idea for a Honeymoon in my opinion. Well, that and the fact that this beach in particular had a basketball court. Diggie waded out into the water and gestured for me to follow._

_"The water's pretty warm," Diggie said, as I stepped into the water. I waded further out into the ocean._

_"Oh yeaah," I said, feeling the wet sand between my toes. Just as I said it, a wave came up, knocking me into the water. I felt Diggie pull me up out of the water. The look on his face was so strange when he pulled me up. "What?" I asked. Diggie smiled. I was confused. Then he kissed me. "What?" I asked again. Diggie blushed. I looked around, then I noticed that my swimsuit top was in the water. In embarassment, I was quick to hide my self and put the top back on._

_"Oh yeaah," Diggie said and dove into the water._

_**End of Flashback**_

***Diggie's POV***

"How could I forget something like that," I said, smirking. By this time, Maddie was bright red.

"Shut up!" Maddie said.

"Come on, let's swim," I said. Running to the edge of the water, I noticed that Maddie's hand went to her back, tightening the tie on the back of her bathing suit.

***Stains' POV***

I swept up the rest of the shards from the TV and dumped them into the garbage.

"So, explain to me how this happened again," I told Alex. Alex explained the story. "So, Drake, you ended up breaking your own TV and your game system because your controller hit the phone."

"Yeah, pretty much," Drake said. He looked like he was mourning the characters in his game.

"Okay then," I said, going to check on Hazel. At this point, she was attempting to put on some lipstick. "Hey! Give me that!" I said, snatching the makeup from the seven year old's hand.

"Hey! You smudged it!" she exclaimed, turning around to show a pink streak across the side of her face. there were some other stray marks around her lips as well.

"You weren't exactly doing the best job you know," I told her.

"Well, maybe if you'd let me, I'd have more practice and I wouldn't make a mess!" she argued back.

"Whatever," I said, putting the cover back on the lipstick.

***Maddie's POV***

I swam farther out into the water. Diving under, I looked to see where Diggie had gone. He was a little ways back so I swam to the surface and called, "Hurry up!"

"Coming!" he called back. We'd been out for about ten minutes, and I could usually deal with cold, but this was ridiculous and I could almost swear I was getting hypothermia or something .

"Should we head in?" I asked, noticing it was getting colder and we'd swam pretty far out into the water. I knew it couldn't be that far, seeing as this was a man-made beach and we were in the middle of a pond.

"Sure," he called back, turning around. I started swimming back and before long, had caught up to Diggie. I slowed my pace and swam next to him for a while. Then, as we neared the land, I sped up once more, surpassing him and climbing up onto the sand. I lay on the sand for a minute, which had patches of melted snow still on it. Diggie caught up after a while. I could see hs breath steaming in the cold air.

"This was a bad idea," I said. I shivered. "It's freezing out here."

"Actually it's almost 46 degrees," he said. "32 is freezing."

"Come on, let's go," I said, rolling my eyes. "People must think we're retarded, swimming in a pond while they're still in winter coats."

When we got back to the hotel, I could've been blue. I probably looked like a human popsicle, wearing a bathing suit in 46 degree weather. I shivered one last time as I entered the warmth of the hotel room.

"Hot tub?" Diggie suggested. I nodded. I couldn't think of anything better to do right now. I turned on the hot tub and threw my towel onto the bed. I climbed in, and sank down, relieving the numbness from my feet and hands. Diggie climbed in next to me and sat down. I could tell he was glad to be warm too.

"That was the worst idea ever," I told him.

"We all make mistakes," Diggie said, and kissed the top of my head.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

***Diggie's POV***

My game was today and we had to leave later on tonight, so I had to get an early start. But when I woke up and Maddie looked so peaceful sleeping with her head on my chest, I could've stayed there all day.

"I love you, Rooney," I said, hugging her. I know that Rooney is Maddie's maiden name, but it's more of an affectionate nickname now than just calling her by her last name. She let out a little moan and stretched in attempt to wake up. "Okay, you're cute, but you have to get up."

"I'm awake," Maddie groaned. She sat up and looked at me. I grinned. I got up and showered and before long, we were on our way out the door to my game. Fortunately, we could get home soon. I was tired of playing professionally. But, soon I could retire and spend my life playing with my son and wife in our backyard in California. It sounded good.

***Hazel's POV***

I wish aunt Liv could babysit. She'd let me wear makeup. This woman, Stains is almost as bad as Mom. She's kinda bossy and really, what kind of a name is Stains? After Drake broke his game console, all he's been doing is talking on the phone to Uncle Joey _about _video games. Drake says that when he gets to be 16 he's going to drop out of school and work at Uncle Joey's shop with him and his friend Artie Small. Alex has spent most of his time playing basketball in the yard and mumbling to himself about someone named Rachel Thompson. There's also this kid at school called Bobby Nimbus. I think Mom knew his grandfather or something. He keeps saying that his grandpa is a famous weatherman in Wisconsin and I think he might be trying to impress me because he always wiggles his eyebrows at me. But, I'm a little torn, because he's always picking his nose when he does so.

I heard Stains call me from downstairs. I went down and asked what she wanted.

"Could you get Drake off the phone? He's been talking to Joey for over an hour. I can't get him off and Alex won't come inside," Stains requested.

"Sure," I said. "DRAKE!" I called, running over. I leapt onto his back and wrestled the phone from his hand. "Bye, Uncle Joey, Drake's been on the phone too long!" I said and hung up. "Here you go!" I handed the phone to Stains and went back upstairs.

***Maddie's POV***

After returning from Diggie's game, I heard the phone ring. "Hello?" I answered, picking up the phone.

"Hey, Maddie," Stains said.

"Oh, hey!" I said. "We're on our way home now, you're almost relieved of your duties!"

"Good!" Stains laughed, jokingly.

"Sorry to go so soon, but we should get going, the plane leaves in an hour," I said.

"Alright, see you then,"Stains replied.

"Bye," I said and hung up.

Diggie walked over to the dresser and began packing up. I went over too and before long we were ready to go home.

***Alex's POV***

I saw Rachel again at school today, but not in the way I was anticipating. I was sweating like a pig and she was waiting by my locker. My shirt was drenched in sweat and it was kind of embarassing.

"Hey, Alex," she uttered, grinning shyly. It was cute, but I was the same way around her.

"Hey, Rachel," I said. I opened my locker and went to get my towel. I put my ball back in my locker and shut it.

"Sup?" she asked.

"Stuff," I replied, routinely, but then I added. "Do you want to do something together, later?" I asked. Let's face it, I have more courage to talk to my crush than both of my parents put together. But then Rachel surprised me.

"Sorry, can't, bye!" Rachel quickly said and ran off. I was completely confused. So I went back to the gym and headed for the showers.

So, now I'm just in the yard shooting hoops and wondering why she declined my offer. Mom and Dad will be home soon, so I'll ask Dad what to do about it.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

***Maddie's POV***

Diggie and I pulled up in the driveway at 12:30am. I got out of the car, exhausted, and went to get the bags out of the trunk. I couldn't imagine how tired Diggie must feel now, after playing basketball for the last two weeks, and driving in between games. I slammed the trunk, sighing and dragged the suitcases up to the front door. Diggie ran up behind me, full of energy as I fumbled tiredly to get the key.

"How do you have so much energy?" I asked.

"Playing basketball gives me energy," he told me. "It used to be the same way with you."

"Whatever," I said opening the front door. I brought the bags in and lay them on th floor. Man it felt good to be home. I took of my jacket and hung it up and brought the luggage into the bedroom.

"One-on-one in the backyard?" Diggie suggested.

"You've got to be kidding," I said. "I couldn't dribble without falling asleep right now."

"Okay, goodnight, Rooney," Diggie said, closing the door behind him, leaving to relieve his hyperness. I pretty much collapsed on the bed at that point. Falling asleep immediately.

***Diggie's POV***

I went to bed at two last night. I spent an hour and a half practising in the backyard. Yet, I was up at seven and outside again. It was a while later that I saw Alex get up. I saw him through the screen door as he wandered to the kitchen. I waved. He smiled and waved back. A few minutes later, Alex was dressed, and had come outside. He stole the ball from me and tossed a quick layup before grabbing the ball again and bounce-passing it back to me.

"Hey, Alex," I said.

"Hey," he replied.

"Why are you up so early on a weekend?" I asked.

"No reason," he said. "Hey, Dad, can I ask you something?"

"Sure," I said.

"There's this girl at school," he began. I knew where this was going.

***Maddie's POV***

I got up at ten. I went out to the spare room and Stains was already packing to leave.

"Were the kids good?" I asked. Stains went pale. I raised an eyebrow.

"Well there was and incident," she began. "One of your phones is broken along with the TV in the boys' room and Drake's game system." My jaw dropped.

"How did that happen?" I asked, and Stains explained the whole crazy story. "Wow," I said. "Well, I guess we have some shopping to do."

"I guess so," Stains said. "Well I should be getting back to Stevens Point."

"Okay," I said, handing her an envelope with her pay in it. "Tell Mom and Dad I said hi."

***Drake's POV***

So, we're going to get a new phone today. Mom said I could get a new TV and a new game console too. Hazel isn't too happy because Mom said as soon as we get back, she's going to figure out a way to get rid of her twenty pounds of make-up. My theory is, if girls want to lose weight, stop adding a pound of make-up to their face every day.

We got to the electronics store at 2:00. I went directly to the gaming area to pick outmy new console. I'm actually going to get a better console than the one I broke. But, Mom will never know. To her, a Gamestation 9 is the same as a Y-Box 1012. I mean really! They're completely different! After picking out the new Gamestation 10, I went to get a TV. I got one that was a few inches bigger than the one I had, so there was actually a benefit to destroying my other one.

After eplacing the stuff that Alex and I broke, we went home to find Dad and Alex _still___in the backyard, where they'd been all day. Seriously, I couldn't take that much sunlight!

***Alex's POV***

So, Dad told me that maye Rachel isn't ready to date yet. He also told me that, by the way she's acting, he knows she likes me back. Apparently, aunt Liv actually help Mom and him get together, but they were like 16. So, I guess it'll be a while before I get to date Rachel. But, when I do, I hope we end up together for the rest of our lives, like Mom and Dad. Plus, on the bright side, I get to watch Mom try to throw out Hazel's fifty pound collection of make-up.

_**The End**_


End file.
